Grunwald Konigreich
''"To have a peaceful nation does not mean to have a country where there is no trouble, or noise, or hard work. It is to have a nation which can survive in the midst of such things and still have the people know happiness." ''Oberhaupt Grunwald, 1697 S.V. It wasn't long after the elves' existence on Kassun was discovered when the Grunwald Konigreich made a fearsome broadcast declaring their independence and sovereignty over the Escatil Mountains, the largest range in Kassun. Nestled safely within the Escatil's valleys, the Konigreich's first line of defense is how stupidly hard it is to reach them. Only those with high altitude aircraft or considerable knowledge of the extensive network of supply and mining tunnels that criss-cross for thousands of miles underneath the mountains can get there in any reasonable amount of time. It is so difficult to reach in fact that for over a century after their proclamation of sovereignty, they lived in a state of near-total isolation, their only contact with the outside world being on-foot messengers or flying couriers. Only once radio communications were developed were the Konigreichans able to join the rest of the Trifecta's national powers in the political arena, and it has earned a reputation for being one of the most peculiar powers in the system. The Grunwald Konigreich is a pacifist fascist state- two words which rarely if ever go together. The elvish population of the Konigreich does not believe in waging war, only defending themselves when necessary. To facilitate this, they follow the mandates set forth by Oberhaupt Grunwald, the absolute dictator-for-life ruler of the nation. These mandates are geared along traditionally fascist concepts: a strong sense of pride in the superiority of one's nation over all others, mandatory physical fitness programs, compulsory military service, refusal of class-based social and economic structures, and intensive, invasive state regulation of most facets of society and industry. The main difference here is that the Konigreich does not view war and conflict as a purifying or exalting influence; they consider it wasteful of lives, time, and resources. Such resources can be better spent on improving the nation and the lives of all who live within it, thereby making them worthy of their pride. The ideals of pacifism and the methods used by the Konigreichan production industry to free up as much time as possible for the citizenry means that the locals have a great deal of time to indulge themselves in all manner of liberal arts. The studies of Magic, Art, and Philosophy are highly valued and those who excel in such fields are considered exemplars of the Konigreich's values. These values allowed the Konigreichan elves to adopt many refugees from other races and swiftly incorporate them into their society, providing them a highly diverse population which does not rely solely on elvish biology to sustain itself- something that has and continues to work in their favor. The Grunwald Konigreich is composed of fourteen towns and three cities. The towns in order from smallest to largest are Geschelberg, Hauziegdorf, Rauneuheim, Munchesstein, Lichtelbruck, Geneustadt, Wilderuck, Senewald, Trozierstadt, Menehofen, Evormbach, Grichessberg, Hattenheim, and Dusslefeld. The three cities are Kelstenhoffen, Oberfels, Scheitendorf. The capital city is Merkelkstadt. All of these habitats are half underground half above ground, making them seem much smaller than they are and providing significant space for farming. Underground habitation zones are kept lit with magical lights rather than electric ones. The architectural style employed by the Konigreich is similar to 20th century Expressionist designs. Primary Ethnic groups: Caucasians, Arabics, Hispanics. Estimation of Population: 3.5 million citizens, 1 million second class citizens. Order of Racial Commonalities: Elves 30%, Half-Breeds 22%, Humans 12%, Halflings 12%, Draconids 10%, Kemono 8%, Other 6%. Primary Language: German. Secondary Languages: French, Spanish, Sylvan. Konigreichan Defenses Konigreichan Industry Der Oberhaupt Kassun Back to Main Page